


Weeping Angles

by MAJR



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAJR/pseuds/MAJR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was inspired a few year back around Halloween after catching a re-run the episode "Blink" to write a poem about the Weeping Angles. No much more to say about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weeping Angles

**Weeping Angels**

 

Watchful angels never sleeping

Silent standing, ever weeping

Fair of face and cold as stone

Many stand but stand alone

 

Patient angels ever waiting

Heart and souls that ever hating

Frozen ageless, old as time

Quiet, silent, deadly mime

 

Vengeful angels, keep your vigil

Careful, watch, for every signal

Don’t avert you gaze to think

Never, never, never blink


End file.
